¿semidiosa?¡bromeas!
by Reynadraki
Summary: Ariadna Water es una semidiosa hija de Poseidón, que es enviada para buscar a su hermana y llevarla a la seguridad del campamento antes de que sea demasiado tarde
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: la misión**

Hola, mi nombre es Ariadna Water y soy hija de Poseidón y de Yurli Water, tengo 16 años y mi vida era lo más normalmente posible para un semidiós, cuando Quirón me asignó una misión que cambiaría mi vida para siempre al conocer a Adriana y saber que tengo una hermana de la cual no sabía su existencia, pero bueno me estoy adelantando a la historia, mejor les cuento desde el inicio, les parece?.

Todo comenzó hace 3 meses, cuando estaba practicando para una celebración en mi casa, ya que íbamos a hacer una obra.

_Hace 3 meses, en navidad..._

(POV de Ariadna)

Estaba muy emocionada por que llegara la navidad, ya que mi madre y yo haríamos una celebración y una obra para los niños del orfanato, ya casi habíamos comprado todo, solo faltaban los adornos y los vestuarios, de repente escuché a mi madre que me decía: hija ven, te llegó un mensaje de Quirón!.

En cuanto escuché su nombre bajé corriendo las escaleras y tomé la carta que mi madre tenía en su mano, decía así:

**Señorita Water:**

**Es preciso que venga al campamento mestizo de inmediato, tengo algo que decirle y es de suma importancia, por favor hágame el favor de venir en cuanto lea la carta, no se preocupe por sus planes, ya arreglé todo con su madre y está de acuerdo.**

**Atte. Quirón**

Suspiré con irritación, era típico del centauro necesitar mi ayuda cuando menos me lo esperaba, mi madre empacó mis cosas y me dijo, descuida adri, tendré todo listo y si vuelves antes de navidad me avisas, ok?. Por supuesto madre, entonces le di un beso y salí por la puerta trasera y me fui corriendo a la central para pillar un autobús.

(POV de Yurli)

Sabía que le llegaría esa carta, ya que creí que, ya que tenía 16 era justo que supiera que tenía una hermana oculta, estaba adornando y revisando cuando sorpresivamente llegó la carta, con algo de temor le grité: hija ven, te llegó un mensaje de Quirón!.

Oí que bajaba corriendo las escaleras y entonces le tendí la carta, mientras la leía preparé su mochila con armas, ropa, dinero, comida y libros, traté de no llorar, ya que al volver era probable que se enojara conmigo por ocultárselo.

Luego le entregué la mochila y me despedí de ella, al mismo tiempo que subía para ver las fotos y revisar si no faltaban decoraciones u otras cosas.

Me arrodillé enfrente de la foto de Poseidón y susurré: por favor amor mío, que vuelvan ambas con vida y sanas y salvas, protégelas y guíalas con tu amor y tu bondad, hazlo por mí.

(POV de Ariadna)

En camino al campamento me pregunté para que me llamaría Quirón, obviamente no era para desear felices fiestas, pero aún así estaba hastiada, ya que no me gustaba que me llamara cuando estoy con mi madre, en cuanto estuve cerca de la colina me bajé y, acto seguido, empecé a caminar cuesta arriba, estaba ya en el umbral cuando Quirón, en su forma de centauro, salió a recibirme y me dijo: bienvenida Adriana, te esperaba con ansias.

Ya algo harta le dije: déjate de bienvenidas y dime para que me llamaste, sabes que odio que hagas eso cuando estoy con mi madre!, no me dijo nada, solo se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar, dejé mi mochila al pie de la silla y me senté, en lo que esperaba a que hablara jugué un poco con mi pulsera, la cual veía con interés hasta que Quirón carraspeo y comenzó su explicación:

(POV de Quirón)

Antes de que Adriana viniera ya sabía que enviarle la carta era lo correcto, puesto que su hermana ya era de 15 y corría grave peligro en el mundo real, por lo que la cité y en cuanto llegó, para disimular mi nerviosismo le dije: bienvenida Ariadna, te esperaba con ansias, más Adri no estaba para juegos, asi que me hice a un lado y la dejé entrar.

Fui a la sala de estar por unos documentos para darle tiempo a acomodarse, en cuanto lo hizo vi que jugaba con su pulsera, así que carraspeé para llamas su atención y le dije:

Como bien sabes tu madre hace unos años fue a un orfanato por razones desconocidas, Ariadna asintió, te diré entonces que ella tuvo otra hija y que la escondió por su seguridad, su nombre es Adriana y necesito que la busques y la traigas al campamento, después podrás llevártela a tu casa y celebrar la navidad.

En ese momento Ariadna se desmayó, entonces la cogí y la llevé a la enfermería, donde la atendió Argos, entonces le dejé el sobre con la información y las instrucciones de ir con el Oráculo en cuanto se despertara.

(POV de Ariadna)

No podía creerlo, simplemente me decían que yo tenía una hermana oculta!, en cuanto me dijo esto me desmaye, creo que pasó mucho tiempo, porque cuando desperté ya era de noche, vi sobre la mesita un sobre y una nota, ya mas calmada, la tome y la leí, decía:

**Señorita Adriana:**

**Lamento su desmayo, pero su madre y yo creímos que ya era hora de que se enterara de su existencia, si le pido que vaya por ella es porque al ser su hermana confiará en usted, cuando despierte hágame el favor de ir con el oráculo, después póngase en camino, la dirección y demás están en el sobre, buena suerte.**

**Atte. Quirón**

Sabiendo que no tenía de otra me levanté y, sin hacer ruido, me dirigí al desván, en donde se encontraba la momia, me arrodillé y le dije: oh, sabio oráculo de Delfos, devorador de la gran pitón, dime cual es mi destino!. Al instante la niebla salió del cadáver y me susurró:

_Irás al norte, donde el sol se oculta,_

_encontrarás lo que buscas,_

_pero una terrible maldición te acecha,_

_la pulsera de Poseidón te ha de salvar_

_y tu hermana al fin libre estará._

_Más ten cuidado con el sol,_

_no confíes en los doctores_

_y no te alejes del camino._

La verdad me esperaba una profecía mas larga, pero en cuanto la niebla se disipó, tome mi mochila y salí corriendo para poder viajar mientras era de noche, en cuanto llegué a la casa de Adriana, me senté para recuperar el aliento, y algo insegura, me levanté, acomodé mi mochila y toqué el timbre.

Continuará...


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Adriana Water**

(POV de Adriana)

Estaba muy feliz porque mis padres por fin habían confiado en mi lo suficiente para dejarme sola mientras se iban a Australia de vacaciones de aniversario de casados. Me encontraba viendo algunas fotos de una chica de ojos verdes como los míos y cabello negro, me gustaba la foto, porque en ella estaba vestida con vestido y llevaba una espada que era muy mortífera y bella.

También había puesto la película de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, cuando tocaron el timbre, sorprendida y confusa, ya que no esperaba visitas, le puse pausa ala película y fui a abrir, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a la joven de la foto, la cual me tendía la mano y se presentaba:

Buenas tardes señorita Candelario, soy Ariadna Water, me deja pasar por favor?, muy sorprendida me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar, entonces noté que llevaba una cajita en sus manos y una mochila, tímida, le pregunté: que se le ofrece señorita Water?, ella resopló y me dijo: créame que será una historia muy larga, quiere escucharla señorita Candelario?.

Asentí con la cabeza, por lo que me contó que ella era mi hermana y que mi apellido era Water, que estaba en peligro, ya que era hija de Poseidón y los monstruos nos podían atacar y necesitaba llevarme al campamento mestizo, luego sentí que me precipitaba al vacío y me dejé ir.

(POV de Ariadna)

Me sentí algo rara explicándole el porque de mi visita, pero en cuanto le dije todo vi que se desmayaba, por lo que rápidamente la sujete antes de que cayera al suelo y la coloqué sobre el sillón, luego fui a la cocina y me preparé unos hot dogs, y como vi la película, tome el control y le puse desde el inicio, estaba ya terminando cuando oí que se despertaba, por lo que le dije sin voltearme:

Te prepare el desayuno, espero que no creas que me lo invente, por que te juro que es totalmente cierto, pues no se si creerte, pero lo haré, ya que no tengo más remedio, me dijo Adriana mientras se levantaba y me arrebataba el plato para comer con ansias, luego me dijo: por cierto, que traes en esa cajita?, oh solo es una pulsera, la puedo ver?.

Más tarde, ok?, ok, oye puedes cantarme algo?, con gusto, me aclaré la garganta y, algo nerviosa, empecé a cantar:

_Angel of darkness, angel of darkness,_

_the world is in your hand,_

_but i will fight untill the end,_

_dont go to the bad, come_

_with me and you will see the light_

_stay with me dont go never_

_please dont go never..._

Al terminar la canción ella se arrojó a mis brazos y me dijo: eso fue estupendo Water. Ariadna, dime Ariadna, le dije con una sonrisa, la cual ensanché mas al oír tu dime Adriana.

(POV de Adriana)

Me sentí feliz cuando me dijo por mi nombre y, semidiosa o no me sentí extasiada cuando vi su espada y le pedí que me enseñara a usarla, a lo cual accedió, no sin antes primero entrenarme en artes marciales, me di cuanta de que no le gustaba hablar de su padrastro y cuando le pregunté por que solo me dijo: porque fue violento conmigo.

Después cambió de tema y exploró toda la casa, escuché que exclamaba de sorpresa al ver mis libros, por lo que le dije: si quieres puedes leerlos. Sorprendida por ser descubierta me respondió: gracias Adri, lo aprecio. Entonces tomó uno y se puso a leer, mientras yo preparaba un cuarto para ella y ponía su mochila en la cama.

Luego puse una canción y me moví al compás de la canción, me sorprendí al ver que ella se me había unido y que se movía como agua, luego término la canción y me sorprendió cuando vi que tenía marcas de mordida y latigazos en toda su espalda, no le dije nada y solamente me subí y le dije: buenas noches.

Me respondió diciéndome: buenas noches Adriana, espero que mañana podamos dar un paseo y me muestres el lugar, sonriendo le dije: claro, espero mañana con ansias, apropósito,cuantos años tienes? 16 y tu? 15.

Luego subí y me puse a leer un libro en lo que me quedaba dormida, y murmuré en sueños: tu maldición se ha de cumplir, solo con la pulsera de Poseidón serás capaz de vivir y jamás morir, date prisa Ariadna, el tiempo se te termina...

(POV de Ariadna)

En cuanto Adriana puso la música no me resistí y me quité la playera y me puse a bailar con ella, luego de que se terminó vi que ella, algo sorprendida y se subía al tiempo que me decía: buenas noches, le respondí diciéndole: buenas noches Adriana.

Le dije que tenía 16 y me sorprendí y alegre de que solo fuera 1 año menor que yo, luego de que oí que se dormía subí y decidí hacer lo mismo, pero me congele cuando escuché que susurraba en sueños: tu maldición se ha de cumplir, solo con la pulsera de Poseidón serás capaz de vivir y jamás morir, date prisa Ariadna, tu tiempo se te termina...

Me asusté terrible y entonces fui al cuarto, le cerré con llave y me senté en la cama, al mismo tiempo que me ponía a llorar, ya que no quería morir por nada del mundo, pero sabía que era necesario para que Adriana estuviera a salvo, decidí entonces llamar a mi madre, usé el teléfono mágico que Quirón me dio, marqué y esperé, luego del tercer timbre respondió:

Yurli: bueno?

yo: hola mami, que tal?

Yurli: Ariadna, eres tu? como has estado, que pasó?

yo: descuida, estoy bien, ya encontré a Adriana

Yurli: ah, y como van las cosas?

yo: pues bien, le enseñe artes marciales y platicamos un poco, ya le dije lo de papá y que tenemos que ir al campamento, iremos mañana en cuanto termine de enseñarle lo básico.

Yurli: pues no tardes mucho hija, recuerda que en unos días es el solsticio de invierno.

yo:ok, voy a colgar ya es hora de dormir, hablamos otro día, bye

Yurli: bye hija, me saludas a Adriana.

Luego puse el teléfono en la mesita, me puse el piyama y me dormí, pensando en la mejor manera de decirle el resto de lo que sé a Adriana sin que se preocupe y salga herida.

Continuará...


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: la huida y explicaciones**

(POV de Ariadna)

Cuando me desperté eran las 7:28 de la mañana, asi que decidí bañarme, después me cambié y preparé el desayuno, como aun era súper temprano me dispuse a entrenar un poco, a la vez que no dejaba de pensar en lo que Adriana susurró dormida, y en lo mucho que se parecía a lo que el oráculo me dijo, pero no pensé mucho en eso.

Fui al patio y revisé que el área estuviera segura, me fijé en que ya era mediodía y Adriana seguía dormida, divertida, ya que me recordaba a mi, subí, llené un globo con agua y entonces se lo eché a la cara, riéndome a carcajadas cuando se despertó seca, pero asustada, me vio y entonces se abalanzó sobre mi y me hizo cosquillas.

ja, ja, ja, ya ja, ja deja, ja, ja, Adriana, ja, ja tenemos que irnos!, pues eso hubieras pensado antes de despertarme asi, me dijo al mismo tiempo que me levantaba y se vestía, luego bajamos a desayunar y le dije que hiciera su mochila por si las dudas, en lo que subía pensé en lo que había que hacer y vi que ella regresaba, por lo que abrí la puerta y salimos, presintiendo que no regresaríamos en un buen tiempo.

(POV de Adriana)

Me encontraba durmiendo, cuando de repente sentí que me tiraban un globo de agua, y oí que Ariadna se reía a todo pulmón, por lo que sin previo aviso me abalance sobre ella y le hice cosquillas, solo me detuve después de que me rogara que lo hiciera, y, feliz de que me iba a explicar todo, me comí rápido el desayuno.

Después ella me dijo: ve y haz tu mochila, es hora de irnos, claro hermana. Entonces subí corriendo y metí ropa, comida, dinero y un viejo cuchillo. Por la ventana vi que salía y que estaba examinando la zona, y me dije para mi misma: si no está revisando por monstruos, yo soy Afrodita, luego me reí de mi propio comentario y baje.

Me la encontré en el sillón leyendo algo, cuando oyó que estaba ahí me dijo: vamos a ir al campamento, ok?, será mejor si vamos ahora, ya que dentro de poco es , ya les avisé a mis padres y están de acuerdo, de verdad?, si, ok, vámonos entonces.

Dicho esto salimos y cerró con llave, llevábamos unos 15 minutos caminando cuando no pude más y le pregunté: como es que no me hablas de tu padrastro?, porque es importante irnos?, y porque no puedo ver la cajita que llevas ahí?!, al terminar de preguntar estaba muy enfadada, pero merecía respuestas, no?, vi como se tensaba, pero al cabo de unos momentos se relajaba y me llevaba a un bosque, me indicó que me sentara y empezó con su historia, llena de maltratos y dolor:

**La primera vez que lo vi parecía muy normal y cariñoso, yo tenía 4 años cuando me empezó a pegar y a amenazar, sin embargo solo lo hacía cuando estaba frustrado o quería algo de mí, mamá nunca se enteró debido a que si yo le decía me iba a culpar y a lastimar demasiado, solo si me negaba era que me daba latigazos, hasta que tuve 7 años que mi mamá se dio cuanta pero yo le mentía diciéndole que era torpe y me caía.**

** A los 11 años me enteré que era semidiosa, debido a que me atacaron unos monstruos y sobreviví gracias a el centauro Quirón, me envió al campamento mestizo y ahí me entrenó hasta los 16, mi mamá se deshizo de el a los 12 años y me dijo que podía visitarla en los veranos si quería o quedarme, escogí la primera hasta los 15 años que es donde me quede para terminar y esperar a que fuera navidad para ir con ella, respecto a la profecía dice que yo debo de morir para poder vivir y que la pulsera de Poseidón me salvara, es la que tengo en la cajita.**

Puedo verla?, claro, me dijo y me tendió la cajita, la abrí y me encontré con una pulsera de oro plateado con una gema azul en el medio y con inscripciones en griego antiguo, las cuales entendí y decían: _para la protección esta pulsera fue echa, parte dela persona será y de la muerte la salvará, inmortalidad adquirirá y poderes sin igual tendrá._

(POV de Ariadna)

Conforme le iba contando la historia iba recordando todo lo que sufrí a manos de ese hombre y a la vez me desahogaba con lo que jamás le pude decir a mi madre, al terminar Adriana me pidió ver la pulsera, se la di y mientras la examinaba me limpié las lágrimas y me puse a revisar que no hubiéramos dejado nada de importancia en su casa.

Al terminar de revisar me regresó la pulsera y la puse en su caja, notando que estaba fría al contacto, luego me preguntó lo más difícil: entonces te tienen que matar?, si, pero no es justo!. Traté de sonreír pero fue en vano, no tenía fuerzas para seguir fingiendo que no me importaba.

Como tenía hambre saqué una ensalada de mi mochila y Adriana hizo lo mismo, comimos en silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos, pero yo pensaba con preocupación si ella no haría algo estúpido para evitar mi destino.

Luego me preguntó: pero de que maldición habla?, de que yo siento el dolor de los demás como si fuera mío y que oigo sus pensamientos cuando sufren, eso es horrible!, lo se, pero todo esto terminará si yo lo permitiré!, me oyes?, me niego a perderte cuando apenas nos estamos conociendo!, dicho esto salió del bosque y se fue a caminar, decidí darle su espacio, y respirar, ya que estaba sintiendo su dolor y oyendo sus pensamientos.

(POV de Adriana)

Después de comer me contó de la maldición y yo me horroricé sabiendo ahora lo que había tenido que sufrir desde que nació, pero lo fue aún más cuando me dijo que tenía que morir, para que se acabara, enojada le dije: no lo permitiré!, me oyes?, me niego a perderte cuando apenas nos estamos conociendo!, luego salí y caminé un largo rato.

Me senté y luego empecé a pensar en lo que pasó, para mi sorpresa vi que en el cielo se dibujaba la silueta de un Pegaso, pero después se fue, por lo que creo que me lo imaginé, ahora que estaba más calmada me doy cuenta que actué mal y me sentí culpable.

Luego decidí cantar para quitarme ese sentimiento de encima:

_yo quisiera poder conocerte y saber que es_

_lo que piensas de mi, pero a veces es difícil de entenderte_

_ya que me respondes con evasivas y te _

_niegas a mirarme a los ojos, somos similares,_

_no lo niego, pero debes saber que si _

_necesitas desahogarte yo estaré ahí_

_para ti, no importa lo que pase, ahí estaré para_

_apoyarte en lo que sea..._

De repente noté una silueta en los arbustos y me di cuenta que se dirigía hacia donde estaba Ariadna, corrí para avisarle y solo atiné a decir: ¡Ariadna, cuidado!, antes de que un golpe me lanzara hacia un árbol, desorientada, traté de levantarme, pero no pude, entonces solo fui capaz de vislumbrar a Ariadna pelear con el monstruo antes de desmayarme.

Continuará...


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: fuera del camino**

(POV de Adriana)

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, entonces vi que Ariadna estaba a mi lado y estaba amarrada, yo igual y eso me sorprendió, ya que creí que Ariadna lo había derrotado, noté que era una quimera, y que estaba muy emocionada por habernos capturado, tenía forma de humano pero con cola de serpiente y alas de dragón.

No hablaba, pero vi que se preparaba para llamar a alguien, ojala y no sea a otros monstruos, lamentablemente Ariadna estaba desmayada y con heridas, rápidamente empecé a maquinar un plan para escapar. Pero primero tenía que esperar a que se fuera, lamentablemente parecía que la quimera no se iba a mover en mucho tiempo.

Solamente me daba de comer, pero yo no quería, ya que creía que me podía dar comida envenenada o con alguna poción, pasaron exactamente 4 días y al fin se fue, dejándome con tiempo para poder escapar, espero. Con un palo me zafé de las esposas y me levanté para buscar nuestras cosas (mochilas), las encontré y revise que todo estuviera adentro, con alivio comprobé que era asi.

Luego regresé y procedí a desatar a mi hermana mayor y la cargué, estaba muy flaca y escuálida, por lo que fue fácil llevarla, rápidamente vi una salida y me escabullí con ella, para salir muy lejos de donde estábamos y sin idea de a donde ir.

(POV de Ariadna)

En cuanto Adriana se fue escuché que empezaba a cantar, lo cual me tranquilizó, pero de repente sentí un porrazo en la cabeza, me levanté y vi que era una quimera, saqué mi espada y empecé a luchar con ella, luego escuché que Adriana llegaba y gritaba:¡Ariadna, CUIDADO!, luego la quimera le lanzó un golpe y Adriana se desmayó, pensé en ayudarla, pero unos golpes me dijeron que era muy mala idea.

Luego sentí un golpe en mi nuca y me desmaye, cuando desperté estaba en un banco de un parque y Adriana me estaba revisando mis heridas, al verme despierta se alegro mucho y me abrazó, cuidando de no tocar mis heridas.

¡que bueno que despiertas!, empecé a creer que no lo harías, donde estamos y que sucedió?, le pregunté al mismo tiempo que trataba de sentarme, me ayudó y luego me dijo: en algún lugar de Rusia, y respecto a lo que paso, pues, me desperté y nos tenía una quimera, después de 4 días pude desatarme y escapar contigo. alto, 4 días?, si porque?.

¡Maldición!, lo que pasa es que si en 2 días no vamos al campamento sucederá algo muy malo!, es enserio?, porque no me lo dijiste?, ups se me olvidó, y lo peor es que estamos fuera del camino y tenemos que llegar a Nueva York rápido, alguna idea?. No, pero podemos ir nadando.

Ya déjate de bromas Adriana!, le dije pero conforme me decía lo mismo noté que era una buena idea, asi que tome nuestras cosas y me dirigí hacia la playa, nos tomamos de la mano y nos zambullimos.

(POV de Adriana)

En cuanto Ariadna se levantó la abracé con fuerza y le expliqué lo sucedido, luego le dije la solución y, aunque se lo tomo como una broma, al final la consideró y nos sumergimos en el mar, avanzamos muy rápido y sin detenernos, ya que ahora teníamos un monstruo tratando de matarnos a ambas, tardamos mucho, asi que salimos en Brasil y buscamos un hotel y nos registramos.

Como Ariadna estaba aun algo débil, se fue directamente a la cama y se durmió en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Yo por mi parte saqué un libro de mi mochila y me puse a leerlo, se trataba de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego:

**...Algunos, como Neville, habían pagado solo para que Hermione dejara de mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido. Había quien parecía moderadamente interesado en lo que ella decía pero se negaba a asumir un papel más activo en la campaña. A muchos todo aquello les parecía una broma de mal gusto...**

Suspiré, no había manera de que me relajara cuando mi hermana estaba condenada a morir para que a mi no me pasara nada. Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, verdad?

Me dediqué a repasar la forma de ir al campamento e incluso contacté con el tal centauro Quirón, el cual estaba encantado de oírme, pero preocupado en cuanto le conté mi situación. Pero pensé en que no era del todo malo lo que estaba pasando, ya que no la habría conocido a ella. Pero, pensé yo, tal vez deba ir y preguntar indicaciones por aquí.

Salí sin que Ariadna se diera cuenta y me enteré de que faltaba ir a través de todo un país para poder llegar a casa. Regresé y vi que ella estaba viendo la televisión, levantó la vista cuando yo llegué y me dijo: donde estabas?, afuera pidiendo indicaciones, al parecer hay que atravesar México para llegar a Nueva York y de ahí al campamento.

Ariadna asintió y luego me dijo: estas consiente que tendré que morir antes de llegar ahí verdad?, si, lo se y no me agrada pero al parecer no tenemos de otra será mejor si nos vamos ya. Sin darme tiempo a responder de nuevo, tomó mi mano y me llevó a través de calles para ir hacia México.

Continuará...

**SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Ariadna MORIRA Y SE ADAPTARÁ A SUS NUEVOS PODERES EN EL SEXTO ELLA Y ADRIANA SE ENCUENTRAN CON LOS BEBÉS PEGASOS Y EN EPÍLOGO, BUENO ASI SIGUE, Layla Dragomir fuera.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: la muerte de Ariadna**

(POV de Adriana)

Íbamos caminando por México, tratando de acostumbrarnos a hablar español, Ariadna estaba algo extraña, pero lo deje pasar, estaba sucediendo algo muy extraño, pero no conseguía que me dijera nada, caminamos por un largo rato y luego nos sentamos en un restaurante, donde ordenamos comida y luego, en cuanto llegó la comida le pregunté: que sucede?, estas extraña.

Ariadna me miró con una mirada llena de tristeza y enojo y me dijo: lo que pasa es que no se si pueda morir, tengo miedo Adriana, de que algo te pase en lo que yo me muero y la pulsera actúa. Bueno no te preocupes, se lo suficiente de defensa estaré bien, pero, nada de peros Ariadna, vamos a él.

Luego nos salimos de la instalación y salimos y llegamos a la frontera entre México y Estados Unidos, rápidamente vimos como llegó la quimera y comenzaba a atacar a Ariadna, traté de ayudarla, pero entonces llegó una segunda quimera y me empezó a atacar, me defendí lo mejor que pude y pude ver que mi hermana estaba impresionada con lo que estaba haciendo.

El ataque se volvió más amenazante y la lucha se hizo más pesada, por lo que decidí arriesgarme y usar el agua, lo que me valió unos 2 puntos de ventaja, pero lamentablemente me distraje y entonces la quimera me lanzó hacia Ariadna, la cual me susurró: descuida, tu sigue, en cuanto me mate llévame al campamento mestizo, ok?, pero, promete!, lo prometo.

Luego ella me lanzó de vuelta causando que cayera encima de la quimera, aprovechando que estaba distraída, con mi cuchillo la apuñale y me deshize del cuerpo.

(POV de Ariadna)

Cuando comenzó la pelea solo pensé en una cosa: mantener a Adriana a salvo, intente que se fuera, pero la quimera me atacó y vi que llegó la segunda, Adriana me tranquilizó diciendo: descuida, tu me entrenaste y se lo suficiente de defensa.

Más calmada empecé a luchar contra ella, conforme pasaban los minutos yo le iba ganando ventaja, al igual que a mi hermana, la cual decidió usar el agua, pero se distrajo y la quimera la lanzó contra mi, mientras se intentaba parar le dije: descuida, tu sigue, en cuanto me mate llévame al campamento mestizo, ok?, pude ver que dudaba y estaba a punto de llorar, pero le dije: promételo!, ella se vio obligaba y me dijo que si.

Luego, viendo que la quimera venía hacia nosotras, lancé a Adriana hacia la segunda quimera y vi como la apuñalaba, pero entonces sentí un puñal clavarse en mi corazón y vi que la quimera me lo había puesto, me desplomé, no sin antes matar a la quimera.

Escuché que Adriana venía hacia mi y me arrullaba en lo que moría, después no supe nada más.

(POV de Adriana)

Sostuve a Ariadna mientras moría, y la arrullé para que no sintiera pánico, luego saqué la cajita y, con cuidado, le puse la pulsera en el brazo derecho en su muñeca, vi que la pulsera se adhería a ella y empezaba a brillar de color azul, el color del agua.

Luego la sostuve y la llevé a una cueva, ya adentro escribí una carta y se la mandé a Quirón, decía:

**Quirón:**

**Ariadna acaba de morir, le coloqué la pulsera como me dijiste, espero que funcione, ojala y suceda lo que me dijiste, pero yo espero que ella me perdone, ya que no le dije que este collar que tengo es como su pulsera, espero que lo entienda, esta bien si yo me encargo de ella?, se como atenderla, te lo prometo. Dile a mamá y dile que yo la cuidaré.**

**Con amor, Adriana Water**

Luego la mandé por correo y me quede con ella, vi que aun no respiraba, pero me tranquilicé porque sabía que empezaría a hacerlo en 24 horas, justo cuando el solsticio de invierno tuviera lugar, me puse a ver su teléfono y vi que tenía una llamada de madre, contesté:

yo: hola?, soy Adriana, que sucede?

Yurli: oh Adriana, como estas? que le pasó a Ariadna, esta bien?

yo: este bien, me alegra oírte y respecto a Ariadna, pues...

Yurli: murió, verdad?

yo: si, igual que yo

Yurli: de acuerdo, solo quería saber, cuando se recupere explícale todo, no le gustan los secretos, y también que tus padres murieron en un accidente, luego de la pulsera se transformara en un Pegaso como tu, le dices, ok?

yo: de acuerdo, bye, mamá

Yurli: bye, hija

Colgué y entonces guardé el teléfono en la mochila, entonces decidí que era mejor moverse y nos dirijamos hacia una casa que yo tengo en Burguess, al llegar acomodé a Ariadna en la cama, de tal manera que parecía que estaba durmiendo, luego salí y me transformé en un Pegaso, estiré mis alas y volé por unos minutos, creo que por 1 hora.

Luego aterricé en la terraza de la casa y me posé sobre el césped y comí un poco, luego vi que tenía una carta, me transforme de nuevo en mi, la abrí y la leí:

**Señorita Water: **

**mis mas sinceras disculpas por la muerte de Ariadna, confió en que la pulsera sea de mucha ayuda a usted y no se preocupe, su madre ya está enterada, cuento con usted para ayudarla y orientarla cuando sea el momento.**

**Atte. Quirón**

Suspiré, este día se iba poniendo cada vez más complicado, pero está bien, pensé, este es un reto que estoy dispuesta a cumplir con el reto.

Luego me fui a dar una ducha, después fui a ver la tele, pero como solo pensaba en mi hermana, me senté al pie de la cama y comencé a cantarle una canción:

_Ya quisiera que tu pudieras despertar_

_para que vieras que yo soy_

_igual a ti y que tengo mucho que_

_explicarte, no se como reaccionarás_

_y eso es lo que más me asusta._

_Más se que es necesario y que cuando _

_despiertes podremos ir con mamá y_

_celebrar la navidad en familia, como_

_siempre debió ser, mas primero_

_te tienes que recuperar, esperaré_

_a ti y luego seremos inmortales,_

_para siempre..._

En algún momento de la canción me quedé dormida y esperar con ansias el momento en que mi querida inmortal hermana abra los ojos.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: transformación y nuevos poderes**

(POV de Adriana)

Estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa, debido a que solo faltaban unas horas para que Ariadna despertara, aunque también debo reconocer que me sentía con algo de pánico debido a que no sabía que iba a reaccionar asi.

Me levanté muy temprano para poder preparar todo y con eso me refiero a sacar mi espada, que era idéntica a la de mi hermana, la comida y también unos pergaminos por si las dudas, me senté al borde de la cama y noté que estaba comenzando a brillar y que sobre su hombro aparecía el símbolo de nuestro padre: un tridente.

Como sabía que aun faltaban unas horas salí y me transforme en un Pegaso y fui a dar una vuelta, lamentablemente vi que habría tormenta eléctrica, Zeus se debe de haber enterado, pensé con amargura, para después dirigirme hacia un restaurante y comprar comida para ambas.

Regresé para ver que había empezado a caer la lluvia y, por experiencia, que los rayos no tardarían en llegar, por lo que me apresuré a transformarme y vi que Ariadna ya estaba empezando a despertar, su cuerpo se transformó en el de un Pegaso.

Bueno Adriana es hora de las explicaciones, pensé con horror y nerviosismo.

(POV de Ariadna)

Me desperté sintiéndome bastante extraña, me levanté y noté que tenía pelaje y patas y alas, ¿Qué rayos?, pensé, me levanté y me vi en el espejo y lo que vi me heló la sangre: tenía el cuerpo de un Pegaso de color dorado y me veía con una marca, como tipo tatuaje de un tridente, en mi pecho.

Escuché que Adriana decía a mis espaldas en mi mente: _descuida, solamente piensa que eres humana y te transformarás de vuelta. Claro, trataré de hacerlo, me debes explicaciones, lo sé, primero transfórmate y luego hablamos, ok?. ok. _Hice lo que me pidió y para mi asombro era de nuevo yo, solo que sin ropas, me lanzó unas y me las puse y entonces la sujete del brazo y le dije con cierta dureza: me dirás como esque me pasó esto y porque tu también eres inmortal.

Sorprendida de que, al parecer, lo descubriera por mi misma, me dijo: de acuerdo, empezaré desde el inicio, hasta el final habrá preguntas.:

**Al parecer yo tenía la misma maldición que tu y mi fecha de muerte era en el solsticio de invierno también, me estaban acosando demasiado y mis padrastros contactaron a mi madre, la cual contactó a Quirón y acordaron llevarme al oráculo cuando tu no estuvieras, me dijeron la misma profecía que a ti, solo que yo tenía menos de 5 días para hacerlo, nuestro padre, a su vez buscó la manera de revocarlo y encontró este collar y esta pulsera, dijo que eliminarían la maldición y además nos daría inmortalidad, ver auras, más fuerza y habilidad de controlar el agua en donde sea, además de hacerse invisible con ellos.**

**Me lo dieron y cuando me apuñalaron en el corazón también desperté en un Pegaso y con el tatuaje, me dijeron que eso era también un don: poder ser un Pegaso y comunicarse con cualquier equino a cualquier distancia, supe de ti cuando llegué al campamento y vi una foto tuya, presentía que eras importante pero no sabía de que manera, asi que esperé y resultaste ser mi hermana, me preocupaba que te pasara lo mismo que a mi, pero sabía que era inevitable. Asi que te esperé y cuando te vi presentí que eras mi hermana.**

Cuando me terminó de contar la historia mi enojo dejó paso a la comprensión y apoyo, ella sabía lo que pasaba y me había apoyado en todo momento, asi que le solté el brazo y la abracé al mismo tiempo que le decía: gracias por apoyarme y perdón si te trate mal.

No hay cuidado, me respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, te gustaría que te entrenara?, es enserio?, si!. Entonces salimos al patio y comenzó a entrenarme de los nuevos poderes.

(POV de Adriana)

En cuanto me sujetó del brazo pude comprobar que estaba muy enojada y que tenía más fuerza que yo, asi que, muy nerviosa y en pánico, procedí a contarle mi historia de porque yo soy como ella:

**Al parecer yo tenía la misma maldición que tu y mi fecha de muerte era en el solsticio de invierno también, me estaban acosando demasiado y mis padrastros contactaron a mi madre, la cual contactó a Quirón y acordaron llevarme al oráculo cuando tu no estuvieras, me dijeron la misma profecía que a ti, solo que yo tenía menos de 5 días para hacerlo, nuestro padre, a su vez buscó la manera de revocarlo y encontró este collar y esta pulsera, dijo que eliminarían la maldición y además nos daría inmortalidad, ver auras, más fuerza y habilidad de controlar el agua en donde sea, además de hacerse invisible con ellos.**

**Me lo dieron y cuando me apuñalaron en el corazón también desperté en un Pegaso y con el tatuaje, me dijeron que eso era también un don: poder ser un Pegaso y comunicarse con cualquier equino a cualquier distancia, supe de ti cuando llegué al campamento y vi una foto tuya, presentía que eras importante pero no sabía de que manera, asi que esperé y resultaste ser mi hermana, me preocupaba que te pasara lo mismo que a mi, pero sabía que era inevitable. Asi que te esperé y cuando te vi presentí que eras mi hermana.**

Terminando pude notar(con esperanza y alegría) de que ya no estaba enojada y en cambio ahora me comprendía y agradecía mi apoyo y ayuda, me soltó el brazo y me dio un abrazo, al mismo tiempo que me susurraba en el oído: gracias por apoyarme y perdón si te trate mal., a lo que primero le devolví el abrazo y luego le dije:

Te gustaría que te entrenara?, inmediatamente dijo un gran si y luego salió muy entusiasmada sobre los nuevos poderes, divertida la seguí y comencé a entrenarla sobre como usarlos y cuando.

También me sorprendió que los dominara fácilmente, ya que a mi me habían tomado semanas, pero supuse que era porque ella era de 16 y solo había muerto por un día, mientras que yo lo hice por tres días. Satisfecha con su progreso bastante alto le dije: muy bien hermana, asi se hace realmente me sorprendiste!. Ella me sonrió y me dijo: esque tuve a la mejor maestra del mundo. Yo solamente sonreí y le dije: que te parece si mañana que es 24 vamos a ver a mamá?.

Ella, algo sorprendida me respondió: claro, después de todo estamos preparando una celebración, puedes ser parte de ella si quieres, gracias Ariadna, no, gracias a ti Adriana, desde que te vi supe que mi vida ya no sería la misma y que iba a cambiar para bien.

Dicho esto nos fuimos a dar una ducha y luego Ariadna me dijo: si quieres puedo cantar una canción, para animarnos y celebrar, ok, me parece perfecto, entonces se aclaró la garganta y se preparó para cantar:

(POV de Ariadna)

Durante el entrenamiento me sentí genial al experimentar con mis nuevos poderes y me reí de que Adriana me estuviera enseñando, quien diría que ella sería mi maestra y yo su aprendiz?. Después de un rato decidió que era suficiente y me dijo: estoy orgullosa de ti, tardaste menos que yo en adaptarte, a lo cual, algo cansada le respondí: gracias.

Luego ella propuso que nos diéramos una ducha a lo cual accedí encantada, ya que necesitaba bañarme con urgencia, mientras nos cambiábamos le dije: si quieres puedo cantar una canción, para animarnos y celebrar, ok, me parece perfecto, me respondió mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de la sala, me aclaré la garganta y empecé a cantar:

Yo te agradezco por estar junto a mi,

quisiera estar siempre asi, mas debemos

andar con precaución, no sabemos lo

que vamos a encontrar, pero se que

contaré con tu apoyo y me siento

mejor, debemos estar en familia

esta navidad, esa es la

prioridad, para poder sobrevivir

hay que estar alertas, y no dejarse

engañar por aquellos que parezcan

agradables a la vista...

Después de que termine de cantar inmediatamente vi que Adriana se había dormido, por lo que prepare nuestras cosas, y me transforme en Pegaso y volé con ella y las mochilas a mi espalda, cuando llegamos se despertó y me dijo: ya llegamos?, si, lista para conocer a mamá?, no pero adelante.

Dicho esto toqué la puerta y cuando mi mamá abrió la puerta, sonreí y le dije: feliz navidad mamá.

Continuará...


	7. Epílogo

**capitulo 7: Navidad y nueva familia**

(POV de Yurli)

Desde que mi hija se fue a buscar a Adriana me sentí feliz al darme cuanta de que iban a estar juntas al fin, y que Ariadna se vería libre de su maldición al fin. En cuanto se fue decidí llamar a los padres de Adriana, y me enteré que habían muerto en un accidente, lloré mucho e inmediatamente me trasladé allá para el sepelio, luego contacté a Quirón y le dije las noticias.

Luego regresé y termine todos los preparativos, ya llevaban 3 días desde que Ariadna se había ido y decidí llamarla, me enteré de que ya se habían conocido y que en cuanto se conocieran un poco más se irían al campamento, más tranquila, ya que ahora tenía a su hermana que la apoyaría en su muerte, empecé a coser los trajes y luego reservé el pavo.

Pero entonces presentí algo malo y supe, a través de Poseidón, que habían sido atacadas, casi voy por ellas, cuando me dijeron que habían escapado ilesas, lo malo es que se habían desviado mucho del camino y eso podía perjudicar la profecía del oráculo, en solo 2 días era el solsticio y esperaba que se cumpliera lo prometido.

Traté de llamarlas días después, pero me fue imposible, supuse que había un bloqueo de señal, asi que me levanté del sillón y fui al desván, de donde saqué un álbum de fotos y me dedique a observarlas, lloré un poco al recordar a mis dos hijas de más pequeñas, en especial a Ariadna, ya que en todas las fotos se veía con golpes y cortes y me maldije por ser una estúpida ciega y no darme cuenta antes, pero el pasado es pasado, pensé, asi que guardé el álbum y baje para preparar la sala.

Luego volví a llamar a Adriana y esta vez contestó, me entere de que ya había muerto y le dije que en cuanto se despertara que le dijera todo de ella y la ayudara con sus poderes y le dije que la carta que me envió Quirón ya me había llegado y que las esperaba con ansias.

Cuando oí el timbre, me sentí confundida, ya que no esperaba a nadie hasta dentro de una hora, asi que cuando abrí y me encontré con mis dos hijas solo atiné a decir:

¿Adriana?, ¿Ariadna?, ¿en verdad son ustedes?

(POV de Ariadna)

En cuanto mi mamá abrió la puerta y preguntó por nosotras le contesté: si mamá somos nosotras y ahora ambas somos inmortales, le dije al mismo tiempo que se hacía a un lado y nos dejaba pasar, Adriana inmediatamente abrazó a mamá y le dijo: gracias a Poseidón que al fin puedo conocerte mamá, mi mamá, con lágrimas en los ojos le respondió el abrazo y el saludo: gracias a mi Poseidón que te puedo ver en persona Adriana Water.

Luego nos reímos y mi mamá nos dio los vestidos y nos apuró para cambiarnos, ya que ya habían tocado el timbre, en lo que nos cambiamos ya habían entrado 6 invitados, y cuando bajamos ya eran 13. Mi hermana se desenvolvió muy bien y decidí que no necesitaba mi ayuda, por lo que salí al balcón a disfrutar de la hermosa vista.

Sentí una presencia a mi espalda y un aroma a mar, asi que sin voltearme dije: feliz navidad padre, feliz navidad hija, me voltee y lo vi igual que siempre, con su traje de pescador y una gorra de navidad, le di un abrazo y le pregunté. no quieres unirte a la fiesta?, no gracias solo vine a verte.

Me sorprendió y me enojó su respuesta, porque yo tenía 16 y sin embargo solo me había venido a visitar 2 veces en mi vida, pero lo supe disimular y le conté lo que nos pasó a ambas en estos días, se mostró aliviado de que ya ninguna tenía la maldición y luego de una charla mas, me fui y le traje a mi hermana para que hablaran.

Y mientras lo hacían, sin que se dieran cuenta, fui a ver a mi mamá y salude a mis primos y parientes, también me encontré con un amigo del campamento: Tenoch, hijo de Atenea, me sorprendió verlo, pero en cuanto lo vi fui a saludarlo y a charlar con él.

(POV de Adriana)

Al ver a los demás invitados me sorprendí cuando Ariadna me dijo que todos ellos eran mis parientes, no perdí oportunidad y fui a saludarlos, se sorprendieron pero luego se acostumbraron y me preguntaron muchas cosas, luego fui y me serví un plato, mientras los demás bailaban y platicaban vi que mi mamá estaba sentada en otra mesa y veía a un lado con la mirada fruncida.

Seguí su mirada y vi que mi hermana se encontraba con mi papá Poseidón, note que estaba algo enojada con él y supe porque: de sus 16 años el solo la había visitado 2 veces y solo de pasada, pero lo supo disimular y charlo con el como por media hora, noté que había un joven que no dejaba de mirar a mi hermana y era raro.

Así que fui donde estaba mi mamá y le pregunté: ¿Quién es ese joven de cabello rubio que ve a mi hermana?. Lo volteó a ver y, con una sonrisa que solo podía significar una cosa, me dijo: es Tenoch, hijo de Atenea, desde hace unos 3 años se enamoró de Ariadna, este día le pedirá que sea su novia, ¿Cómo lo sabes?, me lo dijo.

Ah, de acuerdo, voy a hablar con papá, ok?, ok, yo mientras iré y prepararé el escenario, tu hermana va a cantar. Dicho esto se fue y yo me levanté y puse el plato en el fregadero, luego salí al balcón y saludé a papá, dándole oportunidad a mi hermana de salir a ver a Tenoch.

Entonces charle con papá un rato más hasta que vi que ya era hora de cantar, me despedí de mi papá y el se fue en forma de brisa marina, sonriendo, me dirigí hacia las sillas y agarré una de la primera fila, salió mi hermana y empezó a cantar:

_Esta navidad les doy las gracias a_

_todos aquellos que me apoyaron_

_cuando más lo necesité, esta es_

_una época para dar y recibir, pero_

_más de dar, para celebrar y _

_perdonar los conflictos pasados_

_y asi ganar un amigo y perder_

_un enemigo, estar con aquellos_

_que amas y decirles lo mucho_

_que los parecías, a celebrar y _

_a festejar, es navidad!_

En cuanto terminó de cantar aplaudí con fuerza y le desee buena suerte, a lo cual me sacó la lengua, divertida y se marchó con Tenoch.

Buena suerte hermana, pensé, te lo mereces.

(POV de Tenoch)

Me preocupe bastante cuando supe que Ariadna iba a ver a su hermana, porque eso significaba que entonces iba a morir y entonces sería inmortal, yo solo tengo 17 años y quisiera ser inmortal como ella, pero por el momento no se podrá.

Estuve contando los días con ansias, ya que si mis cálculos son correctos, entonces ella volvería con su hermana en nochebuena, cuando su madre me llamó y me dijo que ya estaba ahí, rápidamente empaqué mis cosas en una mochila y me trasladé a la casa.

Cuando llegué a la casa noté que ya estaba toda la familia, la busque pero no la vi, entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro y escuché que me decía: descuida, ya llegó, es solo que esta hablando con su padre, me di la vuelta y e encontré a Yurli Water, su madre.

Gracias por el aviso, señora Water, voy por un plato, de nada Tenoch, ah y dime Yurli, gracias Se-Yurli, luego me serví mi plato y empecé a comer, viendo a Ariadna en todo momento, parecía algo tensa y la entiendo, que tu padre divino no te vea más que cuando quiere es molesto, yo ya lo experimenté con mi madre, Atenea.

Luego fui a dejar el plato y conversé con algunos familiares de ella, luego la vi acercarse y salí a su encuentro, le di un abrazó y le comenté: te ves hermosa, mi flor. Riendo, me devolvió el abrazo y el cumplido.

Fuimos a sentarnos a una mesa algo apartada y entonces me contó todo lo que vivió, luego me enseño el tatuaje, yo al principio no lo quería ver, ya que lo tenía en su pecho derecho, pero me dijo: confío en ti Tenoch, puedes verlo, de acuerdo adri, asi que me lo mostró y yo, algo cohibido tracé el símbolo.

Tomé nota de cuando se estremeció y dio un pequeño gemido, y cuando, sin darse cuenta, se frotó contra mi mano y yo no hice nada para impedirlo, solo la miré al rostro mientras seguía gimiendo y su expresión denotaba felicidad.

Luego quité mi mano y me dijo, sonrojada: me disculpo por lo sucedido, no hay nada que perdonar, le dije, y cuando intentó disculparse de nuevo la callé con un beso, al principio se sorprendió, pero correspondió al beso, después de unos minutos nos separamos y le pregunté, al mismo tiempo que me arrodillaba enfrente de ella: Ariadna Water, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?. Al mismo tiempo que sacaba una caja de mi bolsillo y le enseñaba un anillo plateado con una gema azulada.

Se quedó sorprendida, al cabo de un minuto se abalanzó sobre mis brazos y me dijo: ¡Si, acepto!, nos sentimos muy felices, y cuando fue su hora de cantar, me senté al lado de su hermana y me sentí muy emocionado cuando empezó a cantar:

_Esta navidad les doy las gracias a_

_todos aquellos que me apoyaron_

_cuando más lo necesité, esta es_

_una época para dar y recibir, pero_

_más de dar, para celebrar y _

_perdonar los conflictos pasados_

_y asi ganar un amigo y perder_

_un enemigo, estar con aquellos_

_que amas y decirles lo mucho_

_que los parecías, a celebrar y _

_a festejar, es navidad!_

Al terminar la canción corrí a su lado y la abracé, notando muy feliz cuando vi que tenía puesto el anillo, oí que su hermana nos decía cuando ya nos íbamos: buena suerte hermana!, Ariadna, divertida, le sacó la lengua y luego me jaló con ella hacia su cuarto, me entregó una caja y me dijo: ábrela, es para ti.

La abrí y me encontré una pulsera igual a la suya, solo que con una gema gris, me la puse y noté como se iba y volvía mi fuerza, al mismo tiempo que me transformaba en una lechuza y luego en mi otra vez, me miré el pecho y noté que tenía un tatuaje de unos olivos, el símbolo de Atenea.

Ella, algo titubeante, alargó la mano y trazo mi símbolo con delicadeza, y me sorprendí cuando de mi boca salió un gemido largo y me froté contra su mano, más no sentí vergüenza, solo felicidad de ser como ella, al fin.

Me dijo, al ver mi cara de asombro: me pareció correcto que ahora que nos vamos a casar seamos iguales, tuve que, sin embargo rogarle a tu madre que me diera esta pulsera, ahora eres inmortal como yo.

Muy feliz le di un beso más profundo que el anterior y le dije: te lo agradezco mi bella flor de loto, sin ti no se que sería de mi, luego, muy emocionados fuimos y le contamos todo a todos, inmediatamente se pusieron a felicitarnos y su madre nos dio su bendición.

Sé que hay mucho que preparar, pero mientras, me encargaré de vivir lo mejor que pueda al lado de Ariadna, y se que también, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarlo en su compañía y la de su hermana.

FIN

**¿Qué les pareció?, tal vez haga una secuela, o solo el capitulo que narre su boda y luna de miel, ;), se despide Layla Dragomir, hasta otra amigos!**


End file.
